These Walls
by Until Every Child Is Well
Summary: Austin and Audree are two teens who come from a harsh background in the northeastern states. What happens when the siblings move across the United States? When they meet the Dawson siblings, they become best friends. But, what happens when Austin starts to fall for Ally? Will he let her in, and find love again? Or will he push everyone away again? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Moving Out & Moving In

**Austin POV-**

That saying "these walls have seen every secret" is true. My older sister was depressed, my mother an alcoholic, my father careless and doesn't give a shit, my younger sister my best friend. My musical genius, my little light in my dark room. I embraced that light and did everything I could to keep us standing. Today was a big moment. I was finally eighteen, with a decent two bedroom apartment on the other side of the United States. Today was the day I left my hell-hole called 'home' to take care of my sister. It was my senior year. The year I would finally be happy and let myself smile. We moved schools and now lived in Los Angeles, California.

We stood outside the house, beside my grandpa's old 80's Mustang which he gave to me when I turned sixteen. The nicest thin hi had gotten in a while. I grabbed my sister's and and I felt a tear drop onto our hands. I gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting her get in the car. I stood outside for a moment, before kneeling on the walkway of my secluded house. If you could call it a house. "God, I know I pray a lot, but my sister needs me. I need to take care of her and protect her with my life. But in the end make sure she's happy even if I'm not. That's all I asks. I beg of you please. Name of the father, son, Holy Spirit, Amen." I got up, dusting the dirt off my pants and heading to the car. "Goodbye." I said, before speeding down the road of the Maine house.

I had all the windows rolled down as we drove, my sixteen year old sister fast asleep as to it was two in the morning. If our mom caught us or our dad coming in at three we'd be dead. I left them a note telling them we left and that I now had legal custody of my sister. And that was that. I sang to myself as I got on the highway in the moonlight. One thought was plastered in my head;

Goodbye horrible life; hello new life.

Greetings Los Angeles.

* * *

><p>It was around ten in the morning when my sister woke up. We switched. She drove, I slept. Then at six in the evening we switched again. I drove all night, though. It was this thing I had to do.<p>

We were now in New York. It was a Saturday day, so it was kind of hard to get around. But I didn't mind at all. As soon as we got through the state it was around four in the afternoon and Audree's turn to drive. Through Pennsylvania, then Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Iowa, Nebraska, Colorado, Utah, Nevada. Then we hit it. California. We drove for a good half hour around Los Angeles then to our apartment to settle in.

I had already been offered a job in a music store called Sonic Boom, and my sister on a radio station.

Audree was moving her stuff into her room, as I had already had a few things delivered to the house that didn't fit in the car.

"Audree, let's go. We have to go get paint swatches. This apartment is way to dark and gloomy." I called, and she came out as I realized she changed her outfit.

She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a few rips, a white T-shirt and white Suprahs. Her long brown with blonde highlights hair was in a french braid and her eyes looked the same piercing blue-ish grey color they always have.

We arrived in the hardware store and began to look at swatches. Audree got the paint brushes, as she had always been the artistic one.

There was nothing that Audree couldn't do.

She came back with the brushes and helped me pick out the swatches.

"Doesn't the black leather couch need some color?"

I nodded at her question, letting her pick out the colors. She had gotten a wide variety. We had a six room apartment and she was going to make it look like a professional artist was in there.

We arrived at home and put down some things to cover the floor. I helped her with the basic colors of the rooms. Living room first, then kitchen, hallway, bathroom, her room, and my room.

The living room was a homey color. It was light grey, and had white baseboards. She was currently painting a saying that said, "All people bring joy to this house. Some when they arrive, some when they leave." I smiled. It was in bold fancy lettering. I was hammering nails into the wall to hang up pictures.

One was of Audree and me last Halloween, then my first gig, then of Audree, our sister Abby, and me outside my house when we were five. Audree came and painted pretty flowers around the frames. Then she and I put up the television over the entertainment center. In the corner was the black leather sectional, and in front of that was a big black coffee table with a white vase and white roses. The carpet was grey-ish green.

We looked at our work, and smiled. She want to our blue bathroom. She began work behind the bathtub on the wall. She made it look like there was an octopus or something's arms flowing out the tops. The tiling and woodwork was white, and so was the toilet and sink. The shower curtain was a deep blue.

The kitchen was yellow with white tiles going up the walls on one over the table, on the wall in black lettering it said "Bless This Mess."

Her room was purple with black music notes all over her walls and instruments. My room was blue, same design.

I was going to like living here.

It would be...

Nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally POV-<strong>

I had gotten a note from the principal that I would have to show around a new student at school, and so would my brother. I'm Ally Dawson, my mom left when I was little and my dad has been a pretty great mom as well as dad.

"Hey kids, I'm home." My fathers voice boomed through the house like a stereo in an empty school gymnasium.

"Hey Dad." I said, from the stove.

"Hey Ally, where's your brother honey? He's usually home by now." He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"He was in the Apple store, and he met a girl and her brother. He's showing them around LA. He said their names where Austin and Audree or something like that. But he said that they have so much in common over the phone so I assume he's good. He called a few minutes ago to check in." I explained.

My dad smiled, then nodded. Aidan was a player, so it was weird for him to have a friend like that.

My brother was a tall blonde and was a replica of my mother in boy form. She left when he turned one.

The door swung open.

"I have new best friends. Wait until I introduce them to Trey, Demi, Trish and Dez!" he shouted.

"Sounds like you had fun." I laughed amusedly, his smile still plastered on his face.

"Yeah, Audree has the same hair as you! And Austin, just like me with a different face. But, he doesn't date. Something about waiting. But whatever!" he exclaimed, walking around the table and to the other side of the counter with the panel stove built into the counter,

"And, get this! They live next door." he cried! happily.

"I'm going to bring them a present from Sonic Boom." He yelled, before turning around.

"Austin can play a trumpet through another trumpet." he said, a weird look on his face.

"Bye." I said as he walked out the door.

"Guys!" his voice faded as he ran down the apartment halls to the next door.

I might like these new neighbors.


	2. Returns & Rapists

**Austin POV-**

I waited in the office at school for my guide to pick me up and show me around the school. The person ran in, and immediately fell flat on the floor. I helped her up. "Hey, be careful." I joked, and she laughed, brushing herself off and taking her books out of my hands.

"Thanks for that. I'm Ally by the way. Ally Dawson."

"Austin. Austin Moon." I laughed shaking her hand.

"Hey, didn't you meet my brother yesterday? He was really excited about you." She turned to me, as we walked out of the office. She had my schedule.

I nodded, "We have all our classes together." she exclaimed.

I smiled at her, and she took me to our first period. Which was Social Studies.

We sat in the back two seats.

"I see we have a new student today. Why don't you come up and tell a little about yourself."

I rolled my eyes and got up.

"I'm Austin Moon. I like music and dancing and drawing and singing and guitars and the color yellow and my sister is awesome. Can I sit now?" I asked.

"Yes."

I sat back next to Ally.

"So you met my little brother. He's a player. Keep him away from your younger sister." I warned him.

"Nah. Audree is like... She's. Um, complicated. She swore off love a long time ago." I explained.

"So she like..." Ally trailed off.

"Doesn't date or do long term shit? Yeah. She's a virgin though so... Your brother is a good kid. I think he just see's Audree as a friend though." I told her, and she nodded her head in response.

"So, why'd you move here?" I froze at that comment. Should I tell her? I don't think so.

"Well, you know. I wanted to go to a better school. And, I didn't really like having no privacy. Now, in an apartment, I do." I lied right through my teeth. Maybe, Ally Dawson. Just maybe, some day I'll tell you why.

"Oh. Okay. By the way, apparently you and your sister live next door to my brother, my father, and myself." she told me, smiling. I smiled back. It kills me to know I'm lying to her, but it's for her own good.

We walked past an abandoned room, as I heard piano music and an all too familiar voice.

_Cos here we are again,_

_In the middle of the night,_

_Dancing 'round the kitchen_

_in the refrigerator light_

_I was there, you were there,_

_I remember it all too well._

_And I don't know what else to write._

_God damn my writers block._

_This song was going so well and now I can't think of anything._

I laughed, then I heard he bang on the keys. It let out a sound of twisted and sour melodies and she yelled at the ceiling.

"Fuck." she muttered, her head slammed onto the piano keys.

Just then, another familiar brunette appeared beside me.

"Dude, whats wrong with your sister?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, A. I really don't. She's been really upset lately and I've been trying to figure out why she's so bothered by legit, everything I say or do. It's scary. She's usually happy no matter what..." I paused, "Unless something really bad happens." I finished.

"Dude, I'm surprised she hasn't been trying to look for a record label yet. With that voice of her's she could really go somewhere with a career." Aidan told me.

"She really does have some talent, Austin." Ally chimed in.

"Yeah, but she's Audreeah Madeline Moon. She's seriously good at everything except shopping. And, she's so stubborn. No matter what in the world I can come up with, no matter how many languages I say it in, no matter how many people say it, and how may times we tell her she has a huge talent... She'll never believe a word of the words that came out of your mouth." I told them, as I stared at my blonde sister who sat on the bench in front of the baby grand. Her hands moved fast across the piano as she warmed up her hands. Then, she started playing it. That song, it would move everyone to tears and her too. I couldn't stand her voice. It was choked up and raspy, but she just sounded like an artist.

I turned around, running down the mostly empty hallways, and into the abandoned chorus room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback- Two Years Ago.<em>**

_I was on the phone with my best friend Calum, on a rainy night talking about whatever, when my younger sister burst through the front door of the house. Her small fourteen year old frame shook as she slammed the door behind her. Her curly hair was all over the place, and her eyes were red and puffy. I snapped up, telling Calum I'd call him tomorrow. It was midnight, and our mom was out getting drunk and high somewhere, our sister in the mental ward, and our dad was off fucking some random woman who is probably filled with STDs. She slammed the door, locked it, then slid down the door. I ran down the hallway, wide eyed. She was a mess, and looked like shit. One name came into my mind. John. Johnathan. John. I hated that kid's guts, but my sister begged me not to be mean and protective. My angered expression softened as i heard a quiet and choked sob come from my sister. I walked over to her, and picked her up, carrying her to our shared bedroom. Her bed was on one wall, mine on another, and our sister's empty bed sat on the other. She was shaking like a leaf in a storm. I sat down, and she beside me, suddenly a crash of thunder came, and she jumped into my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her face into the crook of my neck. I felt warm wet tears, as her quiet sobs grew louder, until she was bawling into my chest, gripping my shirt like it was her life support._

_"He did this didn't he?" I asked, and she nodded. "When I tried to break up with him... H-He tried to r-rape me behind the school." she choked into my shirt, between sobs and cries. She was sniffling and calming down when she let go and looked me in the eye. She took off her hooded sweatshirt that covered most of her face. Bruises were forming on her arms and her face. She had a bunch of red marks where he had slapped her. My blood boiled inside of me, as I grabbed my jacket and her, leading her out the door and to Calum's house where five foster teens lived._

_"Where are we going?" he voice was small, and not like it usually is. I put more pressure on the gas pedal on my old mustang I had just gotten from my grandpa. I turned to look at her blank tear stained and bruised, but still beautiful, face- then back at the road._

_"To take care of business. Let that kid know he isn't in control of your life." was my only reply before Calum and five other boys jumped into the car._

_"Whats wrong?" they asked, and my anger flared up more. "Some little shit tried to rape my little sunshine and now he's going to regret he was ever born." I told them, my expression remaining angry as I sped towards his little "hangout." We pulled up and all of us got out of the car. And as he answered the door with some bitch on his arm, both drunk off their asses, my fist met his face. Nothing was the same after that._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>The bell pulled me out of my thoughts.<em><br>_

Ally was there waiting for me.

"Are you okay?" her voice came out.

I nodded, we walked into class. And that was that.

* * *

><p>I slammed the door of my mustang. We were at a used car dealer, because Audree needed a car. She used my mMom's all the time. She walked over to the 2006 Camaro. It was purple and had butterfly doors. And the price was only six thousand. She payed half, I payed half. The car was amazing on the test drive. She looked at me, and I nodded at her. She fist pumped the air and gave me a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." she said, jumping up and down as the guy handed her the papers and keys to her new car. She signed them, then we drove home.<p>

* * *

><p>She was in her room, playing the acoustic guitar. Her eyes were red, she had been crying. I walked and sat next to her on the huge mattress we had gotten her yesterday. I wrapped my arms around her, and she crawled into my lap. She let out a choked sob, before bursting into tears. "I- I- She. I- I miss her Aus." she bawled into my shirt, clutching it in her hands. "I know, I do to." I whispered hoarsely. It killed me to see Audree cry. The last time she cried was two years ago. "No, you don't. Abby used to be so strong. She used to look out for me. Then I found her in her bed with a bunch of cuts all over her wrists. And just like that she was taken away from me. And, Mom and Dad. I miss them too. I love Mom. And Dad. Because no matter what they're our parents." she wasn't calming down at all. Actually, her sobs were growing louder and her breathing was fast. My shirt was soaked.<p>

"Yes I do know Audree. She was my big sister too. And she needed help. Mom does too. She needs rehab, but Abby is mentally ill and depressed. She wants to die. If she died, committed suicide..." I trailed off, burying my head in her long blonde locks. Tears started forming in my eyes and I let them fall.

"You have no idea how lucky we were that you walked in there, because if she had been left in there any longer she would've did more damage and she could've killed herself. Do you have any idea how good of a sister you are for worrying about her? Audreeah Madeline Moon, you saved Abigail's life. Our sister's life. Not Mom, Dad, or myself. You did. And she's getting help Audree. Because of you. And if you weren't there... She wouldn't be here right now." I managed to get out with out crying. I let out a quiet sob.

"But I miss Mom too. She was always a good mother, even when Dad wasn't a good father." she wailed into my shirt. She was starting to calm down. I sighed, "Dad was cheating on Mom and Mom made a stupid choice to turn to booze." I told her.

Her sobs were now quiet, small sniffles. "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet." she mumbled, as I put her down. I chuckled, "Hey, it'll dry. But why don't you go to bed. It's midnight already. You need sleep, shorty." I told her, ruffling her hair.

"Mkay." she said, yawning, and laying in her bed. She snuggled into the covers. I picked up the forgotten guitar and put it back.

I smiled down at her. "Goodnight." I said hoarsely, kissing her forehead.

"Mmm, night." she mumbled into her hair.

I shut off the light and shut her door.

I collapsed onto my bed, and my phone buzzed.

_Ally: Hey, uh... can I come over? It's kinda important. Aidan's with me too._

_Me: Sure, right now?_

_Ally: Yeah. _

I set my phone down, and quietly walked into the front of the apartment.

She softly knocked on the door, and I opened it.

I put a finger to my lips, signaling to be quiet. They nodded, and I led them to the kitchen.

"What's up Ally?" I asked her and looked at Aidan, who had a nice shiner forming on his heft eye and a split lip. She was wearing a sweatshirt, her hood over her head.

Aidan pulled her hood off, and my eyes widened. She was crying. "Alls?" I asked softly, her cheek was bruised and she had a bloody nose.

"Show him the rest." Aidan told her quietly.

"The rest?" I asked, my head spun.

She took off the sweatshirt, leaving her in just a tanktop. She had a cut on her arm, and a bunch of bruises were forming all over her.

My eyes grew bigger, and Aidan let out a growl of frustration."God dammit, all of it Alyssa!" he growled at her, yanking her tank top up revealing a huge bruise on her ribs and one on her stomach.

"Ally?" I asked softly, reaching for her hand. She whimpered, pulling back.

I looked at Aidan, a worried expression on my face, and his mirrored mine.

"Aidan, what happened?" I choked out.

I heard footsteps, and Audree came into the kitchen. She was mad.

"What in the fuck is-" she saw Ally and Aidan.

"What the fuck happened to you two?" she asked, full of worry.

"This kid John tried to rape my sister." he said and Audree froze.

" J-John Accerman?" she asked, her voice small. He nodded.

"Oh my God." she whispered.

"What? What? Audree you're scaring me. Do you know him?" Aidan asked,

"He did this to me two years ago." she whispered, shaking. She walked over to Ally.

"Ally?" she asked, grabbing her hand. The brunette looked up at my sister.

"Please don't pull away from Austin, he's not going to hurt you. If anything, he'll protect you with his life." she paused, then continued. "Trust me, John did this to me back in Maine two years ago. Austin and his friend Calum went and beat the shit out of him." Audree told her. Ally looked at me, her doe eyes met mine. Then she looked back at my sister.

She lifted her shirt, and showed her the scar on her back. Ally's eyes widened.

"Trust him, Ally." her brother told her.

She got up, breaking away from my sister, and walked over to me. She pulled me into a hug. Her hands around my neck, mine around her waist. I got a jolt.

"I promise, I will protect you. I promise I will protect you with my fucking life." I whispered into her ombre locks, and she fell limp in my arms.

"Call 911." I told my sister, holding the unconscious beauty in my arms.

Wait, what? Austin Moon can not fall. Not after what happened with Coriana back in Maine. It hurts you. I can't do it again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; So, what'd ya think. Now we know about everyone. What's going to happen? Review! Disclaimer: I don't own A&A, all rights to Disney! Also, I don't own "All To Well" Taylor Swift does. Review please! I think this story will be my best, and I'm going to continue it. **

**-Until Every Child Is Well**


	3. Hospitals & Hospitality

**Austin POV-**

We had been in the hospital for almost half an hour when Audree started shaking. I looked over at her, her eyes were glazed over. She started bouncing her legs, and twiddling her thumbs. Aidan gave me a weird look, and I shrugged. She was probably fine... I had never seen her do this but it was probably nothing.

Two minutes later, she was sweating like crazy. "You okay, A? Do you need some air?" Aidan finally asked.

She turned to him, and laughed.

""Oh yeah, I'm just peachy. There's a phsyco rapist who's looking for me and probably followed me here. And now he wants your sister. So I'm just awesome." came her sarcastic remarks.

"I'm taking you home." I said, getting up.

"No, me and her will go to my brother in- law's house with my sister Alex. We'll be good there." he told me.

"You sure?" I asked, he nodded.

"Call me if you have news."

"You got it bro." I gave him a hug, before he walked down the hall, trying to calm down my babbling sister.

**Aidan POV-**

Audree continued to ramble on as I strapped her into the passengers seat of her car.

"What if he comes after me again? What if he goes after Ally? What if he tries to hur you or Austin? What about us alone in the apartment? It's not a good area of town? Aidan! Oh my God!..." she kept on going.

I started the car, and turned on the radio. She was starting to stop. Then she fell limp,

"I'm sorry." she apologized. I shook my head, "It's fine."

"Where are we going?" she asked me, as we drove past the apartment complex.

They were more like condos but they were called apartment.

I arrived at a large home, a few minutes later, and pulled into the large drive.

"Where are we?" her voice came,

"Somewhere safe." I said, as I opened her door.

"Carry me." she whined, lifting her arms up.

I picked her up, and walked over to the door, banging my fist on the door and ringing the doorbell.

The door opened revealing my dis shelved family.

"Woah,"

"Guys relax. Um... can we crash here tonight? Dad's not home and we can't go to our apartments. John will find us." I said, and Audree tensed up.

"Aidan, I can go home *yawn*- I'm fine... really. Go- go back to the hospital with Ally." I heard from my shoulder.

"I told your brother I wouldn't leave you alone and I really don't wanna die." I told her, setting her down on the couch. I leaned down and whispered for her to sit on the chair so I can pull out the couch for her.

My siblings hugged me.

"We'll talk in the morning. Go to bed." my sister said, following her husband up the stairs.

She lay in the king- sized pull out mattress.

I went to go into the other room to sleep on the couch.

"Stay with me- please." she grabbed my arm.

I sighed, laying down next to her and she snuggled into my chest.

"You are so lucky I love you." I whispered, thinking she was asleep.

"Mmm, I love you too Austin." She mumbled into my shirt.

I let out a breath I didnt know I was holding.

"I love you Aidan." I heard her say and I froze.

I chuckled and relaxed into her before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally POV-<strong>

I woke up in a white room, in pain.

"Ally! Y-You're awake!" a voice shouted and I immediatley recognized it. Austin.

"Yes. I am." I said quietly.

"I have been sitting here for six days. I have not showered, and I've been using diapers since the other night." he told me bouncing up and down with the biggest smile on his face. I laughed, immediately trusting the blonde.

"Wow, um-" I was cut off.

"Ally!" Trish,

"Yes I'm-"

"Ally!"

"Oh my God the oomooo has awoken!" I looked up to see Audree. Then I looked at Aidan quizzically.

"Tney had to drug her." I just nodded.

"Hey Alls!" Alex walked into the room.

"Alex!" I squealed.

"Ms Dawson, I see you've awoken." The doctor. Woo HOO!

"Um, it's Ally." I corrected.

"Yes well I'm Doctor Mansfeild." She said, stretching her hand out. I gladly took it.

"Good to meet you." I said blankly.

"Well, you can go home today." she told me, smiling warmly.

"And I can use underwear again?" Austin piped up, making the older woman laugh.

"Yes, you won the bet." she told me.

I looked at them.

"I had to use diapers for a week because I refused to leave this spot so she made a bet iI couldn't go until you woke up in diapers." He said, grabbing underwear.

"Haha! Bye Bye Diaper rash!" He said, running out the door to change.

"Um, you'll have to take it easy for a while." Dr Mansfeild said, and I nodded.

I was going home.

John knew where me and Audree lived.

Oh my Lord.


	4. Abby Returns & Audree Freaks Out

**Austin POV-**

The soft sound of the acoustic came through the halls of our apartment. The sound was eerie and filled with sorrow as the music stopped and started again. It was around two in the afternoon. It has been two weeks since we had moved here.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go._

_When all the shadows almost killed your light..._

_I remember you said Don't Leave Me Here Alone._

But_ all that's dead and gone and passed..._

_Tonight._

_Just close your eyes,_

_ The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come Morning Light._

_You and I'll be..._

_Safe and Sound._

_Don't You dare look out your window,_

_Darling- Everything's on fire._

_The war outside your door keeps raging on..._

_Hold on too this lullaby._

_Even when the music's _

_Gone._

_Gone._

_Just Close Your eyes._

_The sun Is going down._

_You'll be alright._

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light..._

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Her voice floated through the halls. I listened with Aidan.

"Dude, how has she not realized she has a really good talent?" his voice finally broke the silence. I shrugged. We were seated on the sectional.

My phone was ringing in my pocket.

"Hello?" I picked it up without looking.

"A-Austin? It's Abby. Mom and Dad took me home. And. And. And..."

"Ya?"

"They hit me. I can't drive right now, I'm taking medicine. I need you to get me a ticket or come get me." I felt the color drain from my face.

"Come get you? Now?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Oh my God! I have to go."

The line went dead.

I grabbed my coat and charger.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go save my older sister." was my only reply before running downstairs, jumping in my car, and getting onto the highway.

I called and left Audree a voicemail.

"Hey. You're gonna hate me for leaving but I'll be back by Monday morning. I um, have to go take care of something back in Maine. I love you. I'll call you later." I hung up.

I was going to rescue my sister and have her with us by Monday.

I don't care what happens to my parents.

I just need Abby, myself, and Audree to be safe.

* * *

><p>I had the radio loud, and I was going a steady one twenty. I had been going since Friday, and I was in New Hampshire already. On Sunday morning. Six o'clock. I slowed as I came to a normal spot. I then got back onto the highway. I saw the sign that I never wanted to see again.<p>

"Now entering Maine."

It was around six thirty when I got to the house. I parked down the street, as I quietly walked up the long, brightly sun lit path to my mom and dad's house. I saw it. Her phone.

I looked at the windows, everything was quiet.

Mom wasn't home, and neither was Dad.

I opened the door, "Abby?" She came out of the bathroom.

"I have been hit with abuse and hospitalizations. But another one of my sisters." my voice cracked.

"Austin, just take me with you before they come back."

And we walked out the front door.

"Abby. Your sister misses you like fuck. She doesn't even know that I'm here with you." we were now in the car. She tensed up, her hazel eyes going wild.

"Audree. Where is she Austin?" she asked, her voice quavered a bit but she held strong.

"In Los Angeles. I have to call the Dawson's."

"Who?"

"You'll see when we get home."

* * *

><p>It was around six thirty on Thursday morning. I got to the Los Angeles hospital, taking Abby with me.<p>

"Hello?" I picked up my phone.

"Austin, I got your text. Where did you want me to take the girls."

"The hospital."

"What?"

"The hospital." I yelled.

"Why? Oh my God! Is she okay?"

"Aidan, calm down. She's fine. She can walk. I just want her to get checked."

"Okay, I'll be there in a half."

"Good. Do NOT tell Audree where your going. I don't care if you take her here sleeping." I said.

"Ok."

The line went dead.

I sat in the emergency waiting room and soon enough my sister Audree came in.

She froze when she saw Abby, and I saw her eyes go wild. She was going to start a scene.

"Abby?" she asked, and I looked at her.

"Y-You fuck!" she yelled.

"Audree!" I exclaimed, getting up.

"Oh, sit the fuck down asshole." I gasped.

She pushed past me, and Aidan, Ally, and Mr Dawson stood there shocked.

"You tried to leave me with those fuck ups! And I tried to visit you, call you. But you didn't want anything to do with me!" She yelled in my sister's face.

"I didn't mean to, I was-" Audree cut her off.

"Oh yes, you were sick. And I was twelve, coming to get you to play with me and stop crying. But did I? No, I fainted on the bedroom floor. You were sick, but purposely shut me and Austin out. Do you have any idea how much has happened since then? I have almost been raped, I have almost been killed, and the guy is stalking me and Ally right now!" She screamed at her, her eyes were filled with tears and I was frozen. Half this stuff she didn't tell me.

"I didn't want you to see me like that Audree, you two were so young."

"And you didn't think that a twelve year old, having to turn to a fourteen year old sibling for help because her parents are now fuck ups because of me? Huh? I don't care what your excuse is. People fucking tore me down in school so much that I had so many bruises I had to avoid Austin and swimming all summer!" Audree now had tears streaming down her face.

"Audree-" I finally piped up, but she cut me off.

"You sit the fuck down. You didn't even tell me what the fuck you were doing. I have been up for a week worrying about where the fuck you went! You could've told me!" she yelled, she had everyones attention.

"You know what? I'm out of here. Don't bother looking for me, because I don't want to come home. I can deal with my own shit." she spat, turning around.

"Audree, he's still out there." Aidan yelled at her. my sister looked back.

"Yeah, you know what? I don't really care anymore. I'm done with all this. You man whore. You live off sex, and a whore is all you'll ever be!" she yelled, then realized what she said.

"Yeah I know," he said quietly.

"I- I'm sorry." she yelled, before dropping her phone and running out the door.

"Audree wait!" I yelled.

Aidan pushed me down. "Give her time to cool off. Stay with your sister." he told me, and I pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks man."

"Anytime bro. If I don't find her with in the next few hours, well then I'll call you." he said walking out the door.

"I should've known she'd do that." Abby said quietly.

"Abigail Moon?" the doctor called, she stood up and walked into the room.

"Thanks for saving me." she said.

Looks like the guest room is taken.


	5. Untitled

Aidan POV-

I have been driving around Los Angeles for fifty minutes. I checked everywhere. But the apartments/condos.

I turned the car around, heading towards the complex. I let out a breath when I saw her camaro.

"Damn Audreeah Moon I swear." I muttered to myself.

My phone rang, it was my home phone.

"Hello?" I asked,

"Aidan?" her voice came through the speakers like she was crying.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't cry."

"I have to. I flipped out at you. You didn't do anything, you were trying to protect me. And, and my sister was trying to protect me just like my brother. But I-I flipped out at all of you and now I'm so upset and tired that I feel like I'm gonna pass out." she sobbed, while trying to regulate her breathing.

"Shhh. I'm coming into the house right now Audree. Just stop crying please because I forgive you." I begged, while fumbling with my house keys. We had skipped school, because of the situation.

I opened the door, and sitting on the table was the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty sitting on my kitchen counter.

"Aidan?" she asked.

I looked at her, in the dim light of the kitchen. The curtains were all closed and she got down. She was in ripped blue skinny jeans and a black shirt with black boots.

"Mmhmm." I hummed in response.

"I'm sorry I did this. And I promised myself I wouldn't ever do this again. Ever." She paused walking over to me, and I looked down. Our breaths mingled and I could smell her scent of cinnamon and pancakes. And it was oddly turning me on.

No don't take advantage of her.

"But, I can't help it. I- I- wow this is hard..." she trailed off.

"What, What is it?"

"I- I love you... No. I'm in love with you and have been since I lay eyes on you. And I fall more every day. And, well..." she trailed off again.

"Yes?" I asked, waiting for her answer.

"I want you." she told me, wrapping her hands around my neck and playing with my hair. Mine went instinctively around her waist. We closed the gap between us.

I pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this to you." I told her.

"What do you mean? I- I want this, and you can." she said.

"No, because you don't. And I love you too much to take advantage of you. You'll regret it when we wake up and then tell me how much of an asshole I am before leaving me forever, and I can't loose you. You know why? Because I am just as in love with you asmyou are with me- if not more. And you are confused and you think you want it but you don't. Trust me. This is because I love you." I told her, without thinking.

"I love you. I love you. You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear that come out of your fucking mouth. And, I know. I'm just scared. What if Abby gets taken away again?" she asks.

"She won't. I know, she won't. As long as we keep an eye on her." I said, pulling her into me.

"Are we together now?" she asked,

"If you wanna be." I said, pulling her into me.

"Mkay. I do. I love you. So much. Do you know that my boyfriends name is Aidan Mason Dawson? His middle name rhymes with him first name." she said giggling.

"Yes haha. And my girlfriends middle name rhymes with the word rhyme." I said, mimicking her giggles.

"I love you Audree." I said kissing her beautiful lips.

"I love you too Aidan." she tried to say.

She pulled back.

"What about the others? What are we gonna tell them? Do we have to?"

"If you want."

"Lets not..." she trailed off. I nodded.

Things were... nice for once.

Like nothing can ever go wrong. Ever.

* * *

><p>Austin POV-<p>

Aidan found Audree, meanwhile I was in the car showing my sister around Los Angeles. We had finished and we pulled up to the apartments. My sister's car and Aidan's car were parked next to eachother. Ally pulled up next to me.

We got out, and took Abby to my house.

She looked in awe at my apartment. It was nicer than the hallways.

"Woah, Audre. did this?"

I nodded, smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I froze at the door, it was Aidan and Audree.

I walked in, and they were sitting there, playing video games, shoving wads of popcorn and chips into their mouths.

"Cool, me too I want in!" I yelled, jumping next to Audree, shoving popcorn and chips into my mouth. But I couldn't shake how they said I love you.

Audree doesn't do love. And, she tells me everything. Was she keeping this from me?

No. No, she wouldn't do that.

Well then why do I feel like she is?


	6. Birthday Parties & Blacking Out

**Austin POV-**

Audree's seventeenth birthday. It was a masquerade being held at aAidan's sister's house. Ally had planned the party and I was getting ready. I sighed. It was already December and I had nothing for Christmas. Audree always went out and bought presents for Abby, but they never let her go see her. It had been three weeks since Abby has been home and Audree hasn't said two words to her since the hospital.

I looked in the mirror. Black dress pants, red button up, black shoes, dog tags. Red Mask. Red mask. It made my emotions show. But, it's the only mask I had.

I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. The car was sitting in the lot and I sat in it, putting the key in the ignition. I drove off.

My phone rang. I ignored it as I drove down the next street towards the big White House.

I pulled up, and walked to the backyard with the box that held her present.

The party had a bunch of people and it was mild out.

It had been three weeks since I heard the "I love you"s. She hadn't said anything since then. It still ate at the back of my mind.

"Okay how's it going tonight?" Aidan's voice rang through the speakers.

"Wow, okay um. So this is a good day. And um, a quick thing... Austin please don't kill me. I'm dating your sister. Okay. So um... She's been asking me why I haven't left her yet, and has been extremely upset lately. You aren't invisible babe. And, to all the fucks who have been saying shit to her for the past week. You are insecure low lifee assholes who deserve to rot in hell. So um... I had no money to buy you a present. So here's one from the heart. Audree, this is for you." he said, and a smirk tugged at my lips

"You would think for all the days I've known you

That I would have you memorized by now

With every question answered,

Every single page turned

But you just keep me on the edge somehow

And every day with you is still a mystery

The sweetest story's falling from your lips

And I hold on to every word,

Like it's the first one that I've heard

It's the only time I've ever felt like this

After all this time you'd think I'd be

Used to the pull of your gravity

But after flying so high for so long, who would think

I'm still learning, still burning, still falling

Still falling

I still reach for your hand because I need it

Your kiss is still the spark that lights a fire

You're still laughing with me,

And we're still making memories,

I'm still a fool for you, and there's a million reasons why

After every late night street light drive

And every "Love you", "Miss you" kiss good night

Girl, your name is still my favorite

Always will be and I'm

Still wanting, still all-in, I'm still falling

Still falling,

Still chasing, still nervous,

Still reeling, dreaming about this

And after every sunrise holding you,

After all the crazy we've been through

Every day and every minute, girl, it's something new,

I'm still learning, still burning, yeah, still wanting, still all-in, still falling.

Still falling."

My jaw dropped as he got off the stage and I ran over to him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dude, your sister told me not to and I didnt want to loose her!"

My expression softened, and I looked at her standing with Ally.

"Kid, you better take good care of my sister." I told him, pulling him into a bro hug.

"Really? Haha, you think you have to ask me thata question. Dude, I promised her." he said laughing.

He was wearing the same thing I was, but his shirt was purple.

Audree was wearing a purple dress and black wedges.

I smiled, "You two are cute together." I laughed.

"You'd look good with my sister."

I looked at him, then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; I apologize for not updating, but thank you for the lovely reviews. I love you guys and I don't own The song "Still Falling" by Hunter Hayes. I don't own Austin and Ally either. Review!**

**xoxo- Until Every Child Is Well**


	7. Vivid Feelings & Vicious Dreams

**A/N; For my lovely readers I'm updating again today! It's going to be Audree's POV most of the chapter. I AM MAKING SEQUELS TO THIS STORY! But... we still have a good twenty something chapters to go with this one. READ ON!**

* * *

><p><strong>Audree POV-<strong>

_"You bitch!" I backed away from where he slapped me. _

_"W-What did I do?" I squeaked out._

_"You cheated!"_

_"No, I didn't." I told him. My back now against the wall._

_"Yes, you did." his face was dangerously close to mine and he smelled heavily of whiskey. I cringed at the rancid smell of his breath._

_"What's wrong? Your Mommy and Daddy aren't here to save you? What about Austin?" he sneered, and I flared up in anger._

_"Stop! My brother takes care of me and I have no sister anymore! You ass! Get off me." I barked, then instantly regretted it._

_"Shut up, you slut." He screamed, he slammed my head against the wall. _

_A punch to the eye, a kick to the ribs, a cut to my shoulder, a smack to my ass. _

_He pulled out a blade. I had my face against the brick wall of the school before I could tell what was going on. He cut my back open. I fought against my pain. I wanted to cry out in pain, and. I bit my lip so hard I could taste blood._

_"No wonder why your sister tried to kill herself. Because she was related to you!"_

_He had my pants down._

_Then I woke up._

* * *

><p>Austin and Ally were shaking me, telling me to get up but. I wasn't all there. I punched him in the face thinking he was... never mind.<p>

"Ouch! God damnit! You have an arm. Holy crap Audree I haven't been this worried since you were fourteen and..." he trailed off.

"Austin!" Ally snapped.

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Austin and Ally.

Austin and Ally Moon, Aidan and Audree Dawson.

I giggled to myself as the sun started to shine through my window.

I got out of my bed and opened the curtains, squinting at the bright sun as I watched it rise over the quiet city of Los Angeles on a Saturday morning.

Austin had walked out of the room a while ago, he had blacked out at my party last week.

Christmas was coming up next week, and I had a huge thing planned. I had all the presents, I had blown all my money. And Abby's Christmas presents from the past years are sitting under the tree.

_She left you._

I shook my head because she was just trying to protect me.

I shrugged on my sweater that was hanging for when my apartment was cold like this. And it was like Maine in the winter. I checked my thermostat and the temperature read "34 degrees F." I felt a cool draft, and. I looked to see the living room window was open.

"Austin Monica Moon, its freezing!" I yelled.

"Well shut of the Air Conditioner!"

"Why the hell would you have the air conditioner on?" I asked, I heard a shuffle before his head popped out of his room.

"Because my room was hot." he shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Well the rest of the house is freezing! And the window is open!" I exclaimed, shivering as I shut the window and locked it.

I sat down on the leather sectional in the open living room, and turned on the television.

_Knock Knock._

I got up, and looked through the peep hole to see Aidan and Ally outside my door. I opened it, letting them into the bright apartment. I put a finger to my mouth to show my siblings were sleeping and they nodded.

Aidan handed me a coffee and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Good morning beautiful." I blushed.

"Good morning."

"Hey!" my brothers voice boomed through the hallway.

"Where's Abby?" he asked.

I shrugged, "She probably went to the store. She's out of Lucky Charms." I told him, and he laughed, knowing I was the one who ate them.

**Austin POV-**

Ally Dawson. I had been denying it since I have moved here but I'm starting to wonder if I can deny it any longer...

She let out a laugh that was dripping with honey as it fell from her plump, pink, heart shaped lips. I tried my best not to stare but the early rising sun made it hard as it created a halo around her figure. She laughed again, and her chest Rose then fell. Her curls bounced as her head nodded, her smile was bright. Her doe eyes switched to me, and immediately filled with concern.

"Are you okay, Austin? You seem off..." She did things to me.

"U-um yeah... I uh- I'm just tired ya know? It's only seven!" I said, plastering a smile.

_You're falling in love._

But I can't.

_You can._

I am.

I almost fell over and out of my seat as I realized that Aidan and my conscious were both right. I' doing the thing I promised I'd never do again.

I am falling in love again.

And I'm petrified.


	8. Austin & Ally

**Austin POV-**

I'm in love with Ally.

Oh my God.

Oh my goodness!

I was laying in my bed with my laptop scrolling through my music and all my other things. I sigh. I feel like whenever I'm with my little sister I feel like we're being followed. It's really weird. It's like we're being watched. I make it an effort to lock up the apartment like fort knocks. I was scared to death. What if it's John? He was after my sister, then he took Ally. It's like he's after me. Is it because I beat his face in? No... It couldn't be.

My laptop and light shut off.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" My sister shouted and I let out a laugh.

"Guys? I'm home... Um, I went food shopping." I heard Abby call.

"Why were you gone all day?" My sister came out of her room the same time I did, and we approached the eldest of us.

"Oh, I was with one of my friends." she said nonchalantly.

"Hey, there was this blue SUV following me and my friend Aura around today." she told me, when Audree was out of earshot.

"Oh come on? Now it's you too?" I groaned, and punched the brick wall.

"OOOH! How'd that feel?"

"It hurt."

She laughed, and Audree walked out. Still hasn't said that much to her. I don't blame her though.

_Knock. RING. Knock, ring knock ring knock._

I opened the door to see Ally standing there.

In a raincoat, soaking wet. I let her in, and grabbed her one of my sweatshirts since she's too big for Audree's clothes.

She was out of breath, and I figured now was as good as any other time to tell her.

"I have to tell you something." we said at the same time.

"Ladies first." I said,

"Austin, ooh wow... um..." she trailed off.

"I love you." I blurted out, and my eyes widened as she reached up to kiss me. I kissed back, and pulled away for oxygen.

"Be mine this Christmas." she told me giggling.

"That's a valentines saying but, I will be yours if you will be mine." I told her.

She nodded, and I looked at her. She giggled then kissed me again.

"Best Christmas gift ever!" I shouted, fist pumping the air.

I ran to the window, and opened it.

"Guess what Los Angeles! Alyssa Dawson is my girlfriend!" I shouted, and earned a few stares.

I didn't care. ALly giggled behind me, and Hugged me.

"Merry almost Christmas." I said.

"YOu too babe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Sorry its so short I had literally no time to write this. Next chapter will be the one where it gets... SCARY! I dont own anything.**

**Austin and Ally are together! WOOOHOOOO!**

**Until next time... read and review lovely readers of fanfiction.**

**xoxo Until Every Child Is Well.**


	9. Flashbacks & Falling

**A/N; sorry guys! I know I haven't posted but I had some stuff going on in my life with a close friend who was hospitalized! But I'm back writing from my laptop in the hospital beside my sleeping friend, awaiting her awakening. Anyways I don't own anything! Here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin POV-<strong>

_I walked up the front steps to the home I knew so well. She was usually waiting for me by the front door, but today she wasn't. I opened the door and walked up to her bedroom. _

_"Cori?" I asked softly, just I case she was sleeping._

_"Corianna?" I knocked softly against the oak wood door of her bedroom before opening it and stepping inside. _

_I almost died at the sight._

_There, on her bed, was her and John Accerman, making out. She pulled away and looked at me shocked. _

_"Austin, I-" she started, but I cut her off._

_"Save it Corianna. I don't want to hear how you're sorry, because you're not. I know you're not. I thought we were in love. I thought you-" she cut me off, "I do love you Austin. I-I just..." she trailed off._

_"Oh sure you do. We haven't done anything in months because you keep on taking rain checks to do whatever the fuck you do with only god knows who! And you," I turn to John, looking him in the eye as he sat there looking amused._

_"You have cheated on my baby sister. I knew you'd do this, she's my life. You do anything else to hurt her and that will be your last day on Earth." I told him, heading for the door._

_"Austin, wait!"_

_I turned back to the black haired girl, with icy eyes. I had to be strong, no tears. Just rage. Anger. _

_"No, I'm sick of my lIDE being a mess. Corianna I don't do second chances and that stupid shit." I said, my voice growing louder with each word._

_"So what are you saying? That we should break up? Because nobody dumps me!" She yelled, a bitchy tone now present in her voice._

_"Well I just did." I told her coldly, and walked out the front door, to go to the living hell I called home._

* * *

><p>I was waiting for Ally when I saw a girl who was my age, black hair. It brought back horrible memories. Soon the bell rang as the door opened, and my favorite brunette walked into the diner, slipping into the booth.<p>

"Hey. You okay?" she asked, concern all over her features.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I rasped.

"No you're not. Austin, I know you. What's wrong?" she asked again. No point in arguing with her. I could lose her again...

"Okay, so I didn't move here because I wanted privacy. Or because of a better school." I confessed. No more lies. Just truth.

"Okay? So then why did you?" she asked. I couldn't read her emotions.

"Okay, so..." I started.

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting outside, waiting for dad like I did every night. Some nights he'd be home, some nights he wouldn't. Some nights he'd go out with his buddies, some nights he wouldn't. Some nights my mom would cry to Abby, some nights she wouldn't. Sometimes she'd smoke funny looking cigarettes, sometimes she wouldn't. And most nights she's drink, some nights she'd just sit staring at the door with a blank face.<em>

_I began to think about if my dad would ever come home, but tonight he didn't._

_"Austin, it's time to come inside bro." I heard Abby's voice._

_"Okay," I went inside._

_The next day I didn't bother waiting for him, and I heard my mom walk out the door. _

_Calum walked into the house, "Hey, man." _

_"Hey."_

_"Dude, you okay?"_

_"Yeah I'm fine."_

* * *

><p>"Okay, so your dad never came home?" she asked,<p>

"No... H-He did..."

"Do you wanna go home and talk about this? Or..." she. trailed off, and I nodded my hand, helping her out of the booth.

We got into the car.

"Okay, so about a week later was what happened with Audree and Abby. With the whole thing at the hospital, the attempted suicide, and Audree walked into that... yeah."

"Well, what happened after that?" she asked me, walking into my apartment.

"Things just got worse." I replied.

"Like..."

"Then about four months later she was put in the asylum. We couldn't visit eachother. She didn't want to see us, she wanted nothing to do with us. She just... She walked out of our lives." I said, my voice was raspy because I was on the verge of tears. Audree was out, Aidan was sleeping, and Abby was looking at places around Los Angeles.

"Audree just fell apart by then. She started getting into trouble, then stopped when she almost got sent to summer school. I was just rushing through life. I went from twelve to dad and mom in a matter of days and was constantly making sure my mom wasn't next in line." I told her. Emotionless, no emotion whatsoever.

"My dad had been gone for three weeks before he finally came home to find that Abby was gone and I was playing super brother/mom/dad. He was still gone every night. I knew he was cheating. I just knew. Him and my mom were just... they were... not close anymore." I choked out.

"It was the same up until he got back the last time. And Audree had a mental breakdown before he beat the three of us and took off to the bar. Then I got paperwork for us, and forged my parents signatures making me Audree's legal guardian the moment I turned eighteen. Then we came here, and I met you." I finished, now bawling into her chest.

"I love you." I said, sniffling, and looking her in the eyes.

"I love you too." she told me, and I knew she meant it.


	10. Where's Audree & Why John

**A/N; You're gonna hate me for this chapter :)**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin POV-<strong>

Me and Ally had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. It was around eleven at night. I got up slowly trying not to wake the girl up.

I walked into Abby's room, and found her sound asleep in her bed. I closed her door, then went to Audree's closed door and opened it to find it the away it was when she left this morning. "Babe?" I heard, then Ally walked over shivering. I took off my sweatshirt and gave it to her.

"Hey, where's Audree?" she asked, and I shrugged.

"Probably with Aidan?"

"Most likely. Hey can we watch a movie?" She asked me, and I nodded in response.

"Ooh! You have Frozen?" she squealed, then I shushed her because of Abby.

"Sorry." she said, popping the movie in the DVD player.

We cuddled up on the couch, and that night I didn't sleep that night. At all.

If she wasn't with Aidan he would've called by now right? Right?

Or maybe not...

I looked at the clock, and sighed. I was wide awake and it was six thirty.

A knock at the door actually pulled me out of my thoughts. I opened to see Aidan.

"Dude we really need to get you a key." I told him as he walked into my apartment.

"Hey is your sister awake yet?" he asked, and I choked on my spit.

"I thought she was with you." I almost yelled,

"And I thought she was with you."

"Y-You don't think..."

"Goodmorning! So I was thinking we... what's wrong?" Ally said, walking into the kitchen.

"Audree's not back." Aidan looked up.

"Maybe she's at Demi's?" Ally tried to offer,

"Yeah, why don't we find out?" I said still unsure as I dialed Dez's number.

"Hey dude! We barely ever talk! What's up?"

"Um, is Audree with Demi? She's not here."

"Hang on..." He paused, and I heard yelling. "Yeah, no she left last night around midnight, sorry buddy. Why, you don't think..." He trailed off, Dez Wade was Calum Worthy's cousin so we were pretty good friends.

"Yeah, I kind of think. I'm gonna try her cell. Thanks anyways Dez." I told him,

"Anytime man! Hey, whenever you don't have anything going on, we can have a guys night out and go somewhere all of us." he suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be great! Look I'll call ya later Dez okay?"

"Yeah, bye." And the line went dead before I tried Audree's cell.

I got her voicemail, and then it disconnected.

"Okay now I'm really starting to get scared." I panicked.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. So if she's not back by six o'clock tonight, we'll call the police. Kay?" Ally asked calmly, as I looked at her. I just nodded.

Abby walked out of her room, and just sat at the table.

Ally wrapped her arms around me, "She probably crashed in a motel... After what you told me last night, I have a feeling she needed to clear her head." She told me, and I nodded.

"Yeah you're right. But, it's so... it's not like her to stay out like that and not call me." I said. She was probably fine. She's Audree.

* * *

><p>It was nine pm... Still no Audree.<p>

"Okay..." I said to myself.

"She's fine." I told myself before trying her cell, yet again, and getting her voicemail.

I sigh, she wouldn't run away. But it's been thirty-six hours since I last saw her.

I heard a click. I think its Ally, but then I see my younger sister walk into the kitchen, quietly put her bag down, and try to make it down the hall.

I turn on the light making her jump.

"Freeze right there sister." I say, and she turns around, walking over to me.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I asked, I wasn't shouting, but I had a firm voice.

"I was out." was her only reply.

"That's not good enough, Audreeah. I thought something happened to you."

"Well, I'm fine."

"But still! It wasn't only me, but you had Aidan, Ally, Dez, Demi, Didi, Mr Dawson, Trish, JJ, and Abby on edge. And I can't call the police, because they'd throw you in a foster home so fast your fucking head will spin!"

"Well, how do you think I felt when you took off to Maine for an entire WEEK? Huh? And do you think. I care that Abby was on edge for a day and a half? She kept me on edge for seven years!"

"She was trying to protect you!" I yelled, and she was yelling back at me.

"She could've at least let me visit her!" she was in my face now, and I smelled a familiar scent that was imprinted in my brain. Whiskey.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked, her bag has been in my hands. And it was heavy.

I pulled out a large bottle of alcohol. "What do you care? Hmmm?"

I opened the bottle, pouring it down the kitchen sink.

"First of all, you're under age. Second, drinking in young teens leads to depression. And, incase you haven't noticed already, it runs in the family- alcoholism, drug abuse, and depression. And, you know what else runs in our family? Violence! Beating people when you're drunk! Audree, I'm not raising you to be a fuck up! I took you here to have a better life just you and I. And, now I'm taking care of Abby too with her meds and shit!" I paused. "And what would Cam think of you? What would Calum think of you? Or Dez, Trish, JJ, Demi, Ally, Mr Dawson?" Her face was growing softer, "What about Aidan?"

"T-they wouldnt care. Nobody cares. It's all about Ally and Abby and everyone else but nobody makes time for me." she was o. the verge of tears, and this is my fault.

"Audree, I do-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Don't even start Austin. I'm not in the mood. I just, just. I wanna just..." She paused.

"What?" I asked, before she passed out.

But I caught her before she hit the ground, and carried her to her room. Then sent out a MASS text to everyone telling them that she came home. Aidan started banging on the door, but when I opened it, I saw the one face I didn't want to see ever again.

Johnathan Accerman. And he had a gun.

Lord help us all.


	11. Fights & Fighting

**Austin POV-**

_Aidan was banging on the door. I opened it. But it wasn't Aidan. _

_It was John, Johnathan Accerman. And he had a gun._

_Lord help us._

"Where the fuck is she, Moon?" he asked, and pointed the gun at me.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in almost two days." I lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie... I really had no clue where she was for almost two days.

"Bullshit, Moon. I know you wouldn't let her out of your sight."

"Well, I would. Because I used to trust her to make good judgement."

"You used to?"

"Yeah, before she came home with a bottle of whiskey, and she was drunk. She was at a party and I know you were there. You followed her home."

"So, she is here?"

"Yeah, she is. But you'll never get her."

"Who says I won't?" he pointed the gun at my face.

I grabbed the gun and twisted it until he let go of it, and then emptied the bullets from the cartridge. I threw the ammunition and the gun itself at the wall.

"You really want to deal with me again? You hurt her once." I said, grabbing his neck, and holding him against the wall. He didn't answer me. I shoved him against there wall facing the Dawsons's apartment, and it made a loud bang. "Answer me, you piece of shit."

Just as I was about to throw a punch, Aidan walked through the open door.

"Austin, man what the hell-" he stopped. "You. Y-You're the fucker that fucked with my sister. And my girlfriend." He said, walking closer.

My fist hit his jaw. "This ends now, you fucker."

"Austin? Whats going on?" my younger sister stepped out of her room, clutching her head.

"Audreeah. It's been to long. Earlier, you were not sober." John spoke, and Audree froze.

"Oh my God." I heard a voice, but this time it was Ally in the door way, and Abby walked out of the door. Audree just stood there.

I looked at Aidan, and flicked my head towards the door.

He nodded, and him and the three girls left.

I turned back and faced the brown haired velcro headed boy.

"This shit ends now, Accerman."

"I'm not afraid of you, Moon."

"And you weren't afraid of me two years ago either, yet I beat your face in. Do. I have to do it again?"

I heard sirens.

"So help me god. I dont give a fuck about the fuzz. I will fucking hurt you. You tried to rape two important people in your life. First my sister." I punched him in the eye. "Then my girlfriend." Another punch, this time to his jaw. "Now" punch "you're at" punch "my house" kick to the balls "with a fucking gun," slammed against the wall, "to try and scare me into giving you my little sister so you can take her virginity." I screamed. By now, neighbors were surrounding my door as well as the police. All wide eyed.

"Well you wanna know something?" I yelled, and he just smirked at me. He fucking SMIRKED at me. That piece of shit.

"They mean every fucking single thing to me. My parents aren't even parents. We moved to get away from it! Why can't you understand she doesn't want you, John? She doesn't. You broke her. You fucking tore her apart. She might've fixed herself, but she will never be the same. And it's your fault. You cheated, lied to, and even tried to rape her! Why? Why would you do that to someone who's already been broken. You know why her sister wasn't there? She was so fed up with our parents she tried to kill herself, and had to go to the fucking looney house for almost seven years. And you told Audree it was her fault. You said you loved her. Three years ago. I gave you my trust, and you broke it by doing that. And you put whiskey in her drink and got her drunk." I paused, dont cry. Austin Moon doesn't cry.

"Yeah, then she walked home."

"She walked through Los Angeles. Dude, she could've been killed!"

"Thats the point Austin."

"Look. I seriously cannot wait until you are thrown in jail. Because honestly, you deserve to rot there for the rest of your life. I'd rather move back with my fuck up 'parents' then have to deal with you." I finished.

"You can wish all you want Moon but you never will." he said, turning to walk out the door, and seeing the police. He went for his gun, then came up short. He turned around. I held up the gun.

"Looking for this Johnathan?" I said with a smirk.

"I will kill your sister." he tried to lunge at me, but the officer held him in cuffs.

"Nice try. Bye bye now!" I waved.

"Son, were gonna need the gun." the officer said, holding up the evidence bag. I dropped the gun and the bullets in and called Aidan.

The end of John.

Woooh peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; he doesnt know how wrong he is about that last part. Review! How bout 15 reviews, then I'll post the next chapter! I love you guys!**

**- Until Every Child Is Well**


	12. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**A/N; Okay guys, so i promised I'd keep this story going but right now I have no ideas. Absolutely none! Sorry guys! I'll update as soo as my head is wherever this story is going. I love you guys! Sorry for this! I might write one to keep my new rep because all the stories I have ever written I have deleted. I promise I'll update ASAP! c: love you guys!**

~Until Every Child Is Well


End file.
